


bad night, good dads

by BottomDeathstroke



Series: Black Hat tries to be Nice (TM) [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother-Brother Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Diapers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, good thing they both have good dads now :), slug has been through so much shit, so has flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeathstroke/pseuds/BottomDeathstroke
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr asked: How do White Hat and Black Hat react when their kid has a bad nightmare? My answer? The contents of this fic. In short, Black Hat is more patient than anyone gives him credit for, Flug has a hard time accepting that he needs help sometimes, White Hat would do anything for his son, and Slug is in desperate need of stability and affection.





	bad night, good dads

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be focusing on finishing the next chapter of TaS, but this idea wouldn’t leave me alone… so have some father-and-son fluff, because I have little to no impulse control. BTW, this fic takes place between “shoot yourself in the foot” and “twice as embarrassing as your senior prom”… listen, it’s just easy to place shit around there in the timeline, okay!? I get to have both sets of dads and sons referring to each other as such, and it’s before too much angst! Once I get back on track and finish TaS, you can expect more “filler” fics to be taking place after senior prom… but until then, you get this bullshit.

With Flug, it’s quiet, slow, and has a lot of warning.

Thankfully for Black Hat, he isn’t doing much when it starts. Yes, he’s indeed sleeping, but for him, sleeping isn’t really  _ ‘restful’  _ for him like it is for his twin brother. Sometime in the middle of the night, around two or three AM- far too late for something this energetic to happen- Black Hat opens his eyes, something in the air feeling…  _ off.  _ Sitting up, the demon has a look around his bedroom, seeking out the source of his unease. Very quickly, it becomes clear to Black Hat that he’s the only one in his room, the silence deafening, except… he squints, looking to his nightstand. The sound is coming from there, no matter how faint it may be. Black Hat opens the drawer, digging through his miscellaneous belongings to find what he’s looking for. Moments later, he finds it; a baby monitor. The villain has to bite down on the smallest of smirks, aware that his hijo would probably lose his shit if he found out his padre had this, which is the exact reason he keeps it hidden.

Black Hat holds the baby monitor up against the side of his head, where his ear would be if he had one; thankfully his lack thereof doesn’t mean he’s deaf. It takes a few moments, but after several seconds of silence, Black Hat finally recognizes what the sound is;  _ sobbing. _ Whoever is crying is obviously trying to be quiet about it, or they’re just getting started, but in any case, the demon knows he’s needed. Stepping out of bed, he hurries out of his bedroom, careful to not make too much noise, if only so he doesn’t wake up his other employees and unintentionally gather an audience for his niño’s breakdown. Because, make no mistake of it, Black Hat knows it’s Flug crying right now; he’d recognize those sobs from a mile away. Most demons would teleport, but Black Hat walks to his hijo’s bedroom instead, just on the off chance that a sudden appearance would cause Flug to panic even worse.

Once he’s made it to the boy’s nursery, Black Hat pauses, pressing his head against the door, listening… a soft sob can be heard from the other side, louder than before. Without hesitation, the villain swings the door open, letting out a relieved sigh at the sight. Dr. Flug, to Black Hat’s thankfulness, hasn’t been harmed in any way or kidnapped, two things the demon hates to admit that he’s paranoid about. On the contrary, Flug looks fairly comfortable, wearing only a t-shirt with the NASA symbol on it and sleep pants. Unfortunately, it seems that not all is as well as it appears, Flug’s blanket having been kicked off in his sleep, revealing that he’s wet the bed. Although Black Hat can’t see the scientist’s expression through his paper bag- something he very clearly remembers removing before putting the niño to bed- he can tell Flug is uncomfortable, shifting and whimpering in his sleep.

Black Hat comes to stand by Flug’s crib, watching him sleep for a few minutes. The moment he hears another sob- the loudest yet- the demon lays a hand on Flug’s shoulder, giving him a gentle shake to rouse him. “Wake up, Kenning… come on, wake up,” Black Hat keeps his voice low, not wanting to make his niño anymore upset than he already is. “You’re having a nightmare, mi hijo… you need to get up.”

Flug squirms under the gentle touch, rolling onto his side to face the older villain. With great fatigue, the scientist opens his eyes, murmuring something lost to Black Hat under his breath. “Ugh… _ jefe?” _ He asks, sounding confused and tired. Sitting up, Flug rubs at his face through the bag, deciding to pull it off completely. His face is a mess, cheeks red with tears and his chin trembling. “Oh god, what…  _ where…” _ He struggles to compose himself, glancing feverishly around his nursery. “Papi, how… you were, I-”

“-Easy, mi hijo,” Black Hat whispers, kneeling down to be at eye level with Flug. “It was only a nightmare… you’re safe now.”

“It… It felt so  _ real,”  _ Flug explains, staring wide-eyed at his hands, but Black Hat has a feeling he isn’t really looking at them. “We were… we were b-back at the p-parking lot, from when you… from when you g-got me back from your b-brother. It was… it was r-raining, but it w-wasn’t rain. It was… it was  _ blood.  _ You were on the g-ground, e-everyone was, and I wasn’t, I c-couldn’t…” He trails off, devolving into broken sobs of anguish. “I’m s-so s-sorry, papi! I c-couldn’t s-save you!”

“Oh, mi vida,” Black Hat murmurs, picking Flug up delicately, not really caring if he gets wet. To his subtle surprise, Flug actually  _ did  _ remember to wear protection to bed; somehow he pissed through it. “It’s alright now, shh shh… nothing is going to happen to me, or anyone else that you love… we’re all alive and well.”

Flug keeps bawling, burying his face in the older villain’s chest. Secretly, Black Hat bites back a sigh, realizing quickly that it’s going to be a long night; there goes Flug’s carefully corrected sleep schedule. Still, these things can’t be helped, so Black Hat tries his hardest to at least make the situation easier. Getting his niño comfortable is a good start. Very carefully, as he doesn’t want to jostle Flug too badly and risk sending him into a panic attack, Black Hat bends over slightly and grabs Plaga from the bed, quick to squeeze her between his chest and Flug so the younger villain can hold her. Flug’s crying doesn’t slow, but he gladly takes the stuffed rat, hugging her with one arm while the other remains securely wrapped around his padre’s neck. Black Hat manages a smile at the sight, thankful that he was able to offer at least  _ some  _ form of comfort. Next, he steps towards the changing table, stopping in front of it to uncling his hijo, but to his subtle amusement, Flug refuses to let go, his grip ironclad.

“Pobre bebé,” Black Hat says, though not unkindly. He smirks since Flug can’t see his expression from his position, secretly amused by how clingy his niño is acting. “You need to let go, Kenny… I need to get you cleaned up.”

Flug hesitates a moment more, before very reluctantly letting go, quick to shove his face against Plaga’s belly to tide himself over until the demon’s done. Black Hat chuckles quietly at the sight, laying Flug down on the changing table. He doesn’t waste any time, aware that Flug wants this over as soon as physically possible. Quicker than usual, Black Hat gets Flug’s soiled pants and protection off, and after cleaning the boy off, he fastens a new diaper onto him. The whole time, Flug stays as silent as the dead, which isn’t all that unusual for him, considering the fact that diapers are still the hardest thing to deal with concerning his age-sliding. Speaking of age-sliding, Black Hat’s fairly certain his hijo is deep in a younger headspace by now, as nightmares always cause him to drop almost instantly. Once done with the change, Black Hat scoops Flug up again, not bothering with replacing the scientist’s sleep pants with a new pair.

Flug goes right back to clinging to Black Hat, earning a louder laugh than last time. “Can’t get enough of me, hijo?” Black Hat asks, tone joking, as he typically reverts to humor in otherwise uncomfortable situations. Flug huffs a little against the older villain’s neck, but nonetheless continues cuddling him. “I suppose that answers my question… what do you need, pequeño? Food? Water?”

There’s hesitation, before Flug begins offhandedly fiddling with one of Plaga’s ears. “… Maybe a bottle?” He suggests, voice impossibly quiet, his embarrassment to request such a thing obvious.

Black Hat does him a favor by not laughing, not that he would to begin with. “Sounds like a good idea… let’s go then.” After grabbing the boy’s favorite blanket- a baby blue blanket with little airplanes and clouds as the design- he wraps it around his hijo, exiting the bedroom soon after.

The entire trip to the kitchen, Flug is dead quiet, but his crying has slowed considerably, silent tears being the only remnants of his nightmare. Still, Black Hat knows it’s important to not put Flug back to bed right away, even if it would be an easy way out. No, if he wants his hijo to stay asleep, he’ll need to keep reassuring him that everything’s going to be okay. Once in the kitchen, Black Hat is tempted to sit Flug in one of the kitchen chairs, but one glance into the niño’s eyes has him reconsidering it. Careful still to make the transition smooth, Black Hat produces two large tentacles from his torso, using them to very gently take hold of Flug, cradling the scientist above his head. Flug doesn’t seem upset by this, even offering the smallest of smiles when he sees the tentacles, allowing himself to be scooped up. With his hijo out of the way, Black Hat goes about preparing the baby bottle.

He pulls out the milk from the fridge while pulling out a small pot, pouring in about a bottle’s worth before putting the milk away. Next, Black Hat gets the heat going, snapping his fingers to start the stove. The demon freezes in place when he hears a murmur overhead, and can’t help but glance up, smirking at the sight. Although the niño’s obviously still distressed to some degree, Flug is close to falling back asleep, curled up in a ball with Plaga held protectively against his chest, tucked underneath his chin and close to his heart. As cute as the scene is, Black Hat forces himself to look away, focusing instead on making sure the milk doesn’t overcook or burn. After a few more minutes of occasional stirring, the milk is ready. Black Hat puts out the fire with a wave of his hand, setting the pot on a hot pad before retrieving an empty bottle from the cupboard, having to make another tentacle to stretch up and get it.

“That about does it,” Black Hat says, using his hands to fill the bottle and shut it while his extra limbs get Flug down, setting him back in his arms once the bottle is completely ready. The older villain can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of his napping hijo, but he knows he needs to wake him. “Wake up, Kenny… the bottle’s ready.”

Flug wakes up quicker this time, thankfully not as panicked as before, but his eyes still fill up with tears when he sees his padre’s smiling face. “Papi…” He whispers, sounding so incredibly sad yet thankful. “I’m… gracias, papi… for everything.”

Black Hat chuckles, continuing to smile. “De nada,” He replies, offering the business end of the bottle to his bebé. “Go on, mi hijo, before it gets cold.”

Only somewhat eagerly, Flug accepts the bottle, averting his eyes in shame the minute the nipple is in his mouth. As sad as it is, Flug still struggles greatly with bottle feedings, just like he does with diaper changes… he has a hard time not being self-conscious about them, believing those things to be too embarrassing and childish for a man his age to need. Regardless, Black Hat continues with them, aware that Flug needs this sort of continued exposure in order to get used to being in a younger headspace, and as embarrassed as Flug is right now, the demon knows his son is indeed getting better; he’s just having a hard night. As of late, Flug can handle diaper changes with little to no coaxing, not as embarrassed as he used to be, and drinking from a bottle has also gotten easier, so long as Demencia and 505 aren’t around to watch. Soon enough, the bottle is drained, but Flug keeps sucking, not at all aware of this fact. Black Hat smirks at the sight, realizing quickly that his hijo is fully entrenched in his little headspace.

“So thirsty… must have been running on empty,” Black Hat comments, prepared to have a one-way conversation with his bebé, as he assumes Flug isn’t up for responding to him. “Now then, hijo… do you want to sleep with papi tonight?” In any case, he still asks, just in case Flug is aware of himself and the situation.

“Hm?” Flug grunts, tilting his head at the older villain. He blinks, before coming back to himself a little, giving Black Hat a small nod. “Sí, papi.” He agrees, resting his chin on the demon’s shoulder.

Black Hat has to bite his lip to keep from humming with glee, his heart feeling like it’s actually there upon seeing something so adorable. Not wasting any time, Black Hat heads back to his own bedroom, carrying Flug the entire way. Flug is out cold before they’re even out of the kitchen, the warm milk having tuckered him out entirely, not that his padre minds, as it means there won’t be any fuss about putting him back to bed. Finally back in his bedroom, Black Hat sighs when he sees his bed, secretly relieved to be going back to sleep… he still doesn’t really  _ require  _ rest like a human does, but he’s gotten so used to it over the last few years, it’s hard not to find at least  _ some  _ comfort in the eight something hours of relative peace. Black Hat clambers into bed, careful to not wake his hijo, and crawls under the covers, making sure that Flug is underneath as well. With a snap of his fingers, the candles all go out.

In the darkness of his bedroom, Black Hat presses a quick kiss to his niño’s forehead. “Goodnight, Kenning… te amo.” He whispers, before falling asleep alongside the scientist.

…

With Slug, it’s loud, fast, and has little to no warning.

Out of seemingly nowhere, White Hat is awoken from his slumber by an ear splitting screech. The demon throws himself off of his bed, still unfortunately caught up in his blankets, scrambling to figure out what’s going on, as his brain is on adrenaline-fueled autopilot. After several minutes of flailing and no other screams following the first one, White Hat settles down, stilling as his mind finally chills out. With a mighty sigh, the superhero untangles himself from his many blankets, cracking his back as he stands up, giving his bedroom a steady once-over. Surprisingly, nothing appears to be out of place, the demon’s bedroom as prim and tidy as it’s always been. Dusting himself off, White Hat makes a concerned face, unsure of the situation; what on  _ earth  _ woke him at this hour? It’s only… he glances at the clock, curious of the time, as it feels obscenely early.

To White Hat’s horror, it’s 3:15AM; far too early for this nonsense! The hero frowns, wondering what happened. Is 606 up and causing mischief? The bear’s medication usually keeps him asleep through the night, but… the demon freezes, a realization washing over him;  _ where’s Slug?  _ He closes his eyes, panting with anxiety under his breath, and when he opens them, he finds himself in Slug’s bedroom. White Hat can feel himself shaking, but he manages to calm down a little upon seeing the state that his precious son is in. To his thankfulness, Slug is unharmed, no visible wounds or spots of blood suggesting otherwise. However, White Hat isn’t taking any chances, so he quickly walks to be at Slug’s bedside, looking the young man over carefully. Slug, in his sleep, has kicked off his blankets entirely, revealing himself to be in a black Audioslave t-shirt and red boxers, a large puddle forming slowly underneath him.

“Oh dear,” White Hat murmurs, an empathetic frown on his face as he watches Slug wet himself, knowing full well that it’s an accident. Either way, he doubts Slug will be happy about it when he wakes up. Speaking of which… “Samuel? You need to wake up, son.” Gently, the older hero rests a hand on Slug’s forehead, trying to rouse the young man.

The  _ second  _ White Hat’s hand touches Slug’s forehead, the younger hero flinches violently away from him, beginning to scream in his sleep again. “No no _ no!  _ Get your fucking hands off of me, you  _ bastard!”  _ He screams, kicking and flailing in his sleep.

_ “Sam! _ Sammy, calm down!” White Hat begs, unsure of whether or not to touch Slug, but he doesn’t want to leave him like this either. Taking the younger hero by the shoulders, he gives Slug a firm shake. “Wake up, Sammy! You’re only dreaming! It’s okay, son!”

Slug finally opens his eyes, panting like a wild animal. He goes frighteningly still, his only movements being the occasional shiver. Slowly, his eyes move to look at White Hat, his expression unreadable. “… What happened?” He asks, tone grave.

“You were having a nightmare,” White Hat responds very matter-of-factly, not at all doubting that this is the case. “Seems you were having a rather…  _ dreadful  _ one.”

“All my nightmares are dreadful, dad,” Slug mutters, throwing his hands over his face so he can rub the sand out of his eyes. _ “Ugh… _ I hate that one in particular, though.”

“Which one was it this time?” White Hat asks, genuinely curious. Slug’s nightmares are rather frequent, yes, but he’s interested in finding out which one drew such frightening screams out of him, as most nightmares just leave him crying… not  _ angry. _

Slug huffs, hesitating. “Um… I think it was the, uh… the prison one. From the third prison, I mean,” He averts his eyes, something full of shame yet numb to the pain in his irises. “The one where that guard, um… assaulted me.”

White Hat feels his heart ache in pain at that, horrified by the news. “Oh, baby boy,” He whispers, scooping Slug up in a heartbeat, not caring if urine gets on his clothes. “It’s alright now… I’m here for you.”

Slug looks ready to say something unkind, but he bites his tongue, deciding that it’s not worth it to lash out. “… Thanks, dad,” He mutters, still sounding ashamed of himself. He rests his chin on the demon’s shoulder, eyes half-lidded as he dozes. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s no problem, son… I’m always happy to comfort you,” White Hat promises, patting Slug’s back indulgently. “You don’t ever need to be ashamed for needing help.”

“I don’t need help,” Slug mutters, beginning to squirm a little. Finally, he glances down at himself, trying to see what’s making him so uncomfortable, which leads to him seeing that he’s wet himself. “… Aw,  _ fuck,” _ He says, blushing bright red. “Sorry, dad.”

“The only thing you should be even  _ remotely  _ sorry for is that cursing of yours,” White Hat deadpans, sparing the ex-villain an empathetic smile nonetheless. “Please don’t be upset with yourself, son… accidents happen.”

“Not to me, they shouldn’t,” Slug growls, crossing his arms in an obvious attempt to be rebellious. “I can’t  _ believe  _ I freaking wet myself… this is the third time this month.”

“Which is exactly why I keep asking you to wear protection to bed, and not just when you’re in the lab,” White Hat explains, quick to move Slug’s discarded blankets to cover the stain (he’ll toss everything on the bed in the wash tomorrow morning), before laying his offspring down on the bed again. “Nothing to fuss over, of course. Let me take care of this, alright?”

Slug huffs outright, scowling up at White Hat. “I’m not a baby, dad,” He insists, though he makes no move to get up and run, his trust in his father being enough to keep him from acting out or shouting at him. After a moment, where White Hat summons up the changing supplies, the younger hero finally makes eye contact again, an unease in his irises. “Um… can I do it myself, please? I know you’re trying to help, but… I don’t think I can handle being touched down there by someone else, at least for tonight.”

White Hat nods, understanding completely. “Of course, sweetheart,” He assures, backing off and turning his back on the young man. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Slug nods, sitting up as he removes his soaked boxers. “Got it.” He says, quick to clean himself up.

The entire time, White Hat keeps his promise and stays facing away from Slug, arms crossed behind his back in parade rest. As close as he’s gotten to Slug over the last two and a half years, he would be lying if he said he knew everything about the ex-convict. Yes, Slug has indeed opened up to White Hat about a lot of things that have happened to him over the years, but his various prison sentences are still somewhat of a mystery to the demon, which makes him all the more curious. Of course, he would  _ never  _ pester Slug about it, as he knows that his son went through a lot of trauma behind bars, but still, White Hat sometimes wishes he knew everything that happened to Slug, if only to better help him understand his child and help him recover. Moments later, Slug finally finishes cleaning and changing himself, pulling on White Hat’s sleeve to get the older hero’s attention. White Hat swings around to face Slug at once, unable to contain a fond smile at the sight of his offspring.

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about laughing,” Slug warns, looking away with a blush on his face, trying his best to ignore the poofy diaper between his legs. “I’m only wearing it because I have to.”

“I’m not laughing, Sam… you know I’d never laugh at you,” White Hat promises, quick to scoop Slug up and hug him against his chest again. “Please stop being so hard on yourself, son… some things can’t be helped.”

Slug averts his gaze, before very suddenly shoving his face into White Hat’s chest, his body beginning to shudder and shake with anguish. “I h-hate being so f-freaking  _ weak!”  _ He shouts into the older hero’s chest, gripping him like a lifeline. “It’s embarrassing and s-stupid and s-such  _ bullshit!” _

White Hat holds back on sighing, aware that it would only upset Slug even more. “I know,” He assures, secretly glad that Slug is letting it out rather than bottling it all up. “I know, baby boy, I know… but you’re safe here, and no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.”

Slug continues bawling into his father’s shirt, beginning to slide into a younger headspace without realizing it. Thankfully for him, White Hat is much more aware of the situation, so he takes matters into his own hands. After collecting Timber and handing the stuffie to his son, the demon exits Slug’s bedroom, careful to rock his offspring gently as he walks down the hall, hoping to quiet him down just a fraction so that he doesn’t wake Clementia. Slug does so, at least somewhat mindful of his environment, but continues to cry nonetheless, sounding desperate and overwhelmingly terrified. White Hat, in the meantime, carries Slug into the main den, taking a seat on the large couch facing the television. Usually, the older hero would try to walk Slug around the manor until he falls back asleep, but he wants to try something different tonight. Turning on the TV, White Hat scrolls Netflix until he finds what he’s looking for.

The minute the baby animal documentary starts up, Slug’s crying stops almost entirely, the boy stunned to silence. Hesitantly, Slug pulls away from White Hat’s chest, turning his head to try and look over his shoulder at the television. Biting back on a chuckle at the sight, White Hat picks Slug up, turning him around to sit on his lap facing the TV, petting the ex-villain’s hair while they watch the screen. Slug’s eyes are wide as he watches the documentary, his overactive mind happy to focus on something quiet and serene. Soon enough, as the puppies on screen begin to grow up, Slug mentally ages down, very slowly sliding into his littler headspace. Usually White Hat would encourage his son to keep from sliding after a nightmare, if only so they can talk about it afterwards, but he knows that that’s not what Slug wants or needs this time. Halfway through the documentary, Slug let’s out a content sigh, snuggling backwards against his guardian’s chest.

“Thank you for staying up with me, daddy,” Slug murmurs, his tone of voice giving away how young he is mentally. He looks up to gaze into White Hat’s eyes, his own full of joyful, innocent love for his father. “I love you so much.”

White Hat smiles, nuzzling Slug’s hair with his cheek before giving him a light kiss to the forehead. “Anything for you, Sammy… I’m always happy to keep you company.”

Slug smiles right back, quick to continue watching TV. Before White Hat even realizes it, Slug passes out, fast asleep in the arms of someone he knows will keep him safe. White Hat, again, finds this incredibly adorable and sweet, so much so that he’s tempted to take a picture, but he stops himself, knowing that would be very embarrassing for Slug. Just as White Hat is beginning to doze off a little himself- he needs the sleep, after all- he feels his phone vibrate. Puzzled, the demon pulls out his phone, unlocking it before he checks to see what caused it to go off. He can’t help but smile, seeing that it’s a text from his twin brother. White Hat opens the messenger app, curious to see what has Black Hat awake at this time of night… could he be in the same boat? The superhero spares his son a look as he considers this, watching Slug snooze peacefully, cheek pressed up against his father’s chest. White Hat sighs happily at the sight, offhandedly running his fingers through his son’s hair.

_ [BH: Are you awake, hermano?] _

_ [WH: Yes, what seems to be the matter, brother?] _

_ [BH: Hijo has me up tonight. Seems he had a nightmare again.] _

_ [WH: Same thing on my end. Sammy woke up screaming, so I made sure he was alright. He actually just fell asleep a few minutes ago, while we were watching a documentary.] _

_ [BH: Hahaha, classic niños, always falling asleep when you try to watch a movie with them. My own hijo is fast asleep as well, after he had a bottle. Sorry for messaging you this late, just had a feeling that you were awake as well, wanted to see if you were well.] _

_ [WH: I appreciate that, brother. You have a good night, alright? See you next Friday.] _

_ [BH: Of course. Goodnight to you as well, mi hermano.] _

White Hat chuckles, amused that Black Hat is awake as well… perhaps Flug and Slug were sharing a nightmare? Probably not, as Slug’s was very specific to his own trauma, but it’s interesting to think that they both had nightmares on the same night. Setting those thoughts aside for later, White Hat lies down on the couch, angling Slug to lay on his chest, his arms wrapped around the former criminal’s torso. After only a few minutes, White Hat falls asleep as well, not really caring if he gets a sore back in the morning… for his son, it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I wrote this instead of the next chapter of TaS, but I felt like writing fluff; had a rough day yesterday, so writing this helped a lot. In any case, I hope you all liked this one! Have a splendid day, and please comment if you enjoyed this fic, it would mean so much to me!


End file.
